


The Unlikely Hero

by ajandrea



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gen, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajandrea/pseuds/ajandrea
Summary: From the depth of a monster filled city, one unlikely hero emerged. Here's a story of one Ohno Satoshi trying to get on with his day...
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari & Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 4





	The Unlikely Hero

Ohno wiped his recently washed face in the sink. Looking lazily at his own reflection, he grabbed the toothbrush, squirted some paste on, and brushed his teeth. After rinsing the bubbles he felt his chin for any stubble, finding none he smiled lightly to see the fact that his hair stayed perfect as it was. 

He tucked in his shirt and straightened his tie, grabbing the jacket and his bag, and rushed to the door. Ohno was out of his apartment and on his way to work. Descending to the first floor he nodded as he passed some of his neighbors.

Ohno looked at his watch and proceeded to walk to the station, on the way there he passed Aiba, about to open his family-owned Chinese restaurant.

“Ohno-Kun!” Aiba waved, “Oh, wait! There’s something you have got to try!” Aiba dropped his broom and ran into the shop. He returned moments later with a steaming paper bag “Steamed bun! This is my original recipe.”

Ohno thanked the nice young man, put the paper bag in his bag, and waved Aiba goodbye.

Ohno walks leisurely to the strain station, it’s a very normal day. He waited for the train on the platform and entered calmly. Putting his bag on the overhead counter, and resting his hand on one of the handles. It turns out to be a very serene morning.

**_ Or so he thought. _ **

While the train was going through tunnels to get to the next station, an Alarm rang and the train came to a sudden halt, some passengers lost their balance and tumbled onto the floor. Alarming shouts and cries filled the car, the lights went out and a blaring red emergency light was on. Ohno reached for his bag and looked at his surroundings, the same questioning look on their faces.

A sound came from the train’s speaker, “To all passengers. It appears that we are currently under another monster attack. We advised all passengers to remain calm and-”

Suddenly, a giant tentacle emerged from above and crushed the car in front of Ohno. The once serene ride is now filled with screams of terror and people running for their lives. The giant tentacle swooped again and crushed the front of the car, making a huge opening. Without thinking much, Ohno grabbed his bag and exited the car from the giant gaping hole the monster created. He squinted as his eyes met with the sunlight from the hole above and finally came face to face with the monster in question. It was a giant pink octopus. No time to be awed by the giant monster, Ohno got dragged into the tunnels by other occupants of the train, wanting to get to a safer location, away from the monster.

The next thing Ohno knew, he was climbing up the stairs and faced a deserted road. Ohno looked at the station sign to find that he was 2 stations away from his destination. Ohno looked back to see the big octopus monster a couple of feet away from him. Ohno did the only logical thing he could think of.

He called one person.

“Hello” the other line picked up in a few rings, 

“Nino!” Ohno shouted

“Good morning to you too, Oh-chan,” Nino said, 

“Nino, I’ll be late!” Ohno interjected Nino once more, “There’s a monster! It’s Octopus-man!”

“Do you need a change of clothes?” Nino asked

Ohno shook his head, then remembered that Nino couldn’t see him, so he told him no.

“Where the hell are you?” Nino asked

“Two stations behind”, Ohno could hear Nino sighed

“Why didn’t you take the train to your station?”

“My train got smashed! It went like PAAAAN!” Ohno said with the hand motion even though, again, Nino wouldn’t be able to see them,

“Then why did you have to go up? Why didn’t you stay in the tunnels?”

Ohno thought about it for a while “I want to see it closer”

Nino chuckled “Well you better take a good look at the monster. Take a picture while you’re at it! Your boss hasn’t shown up so you might have some time to run” he explained,

Ohno got off the phone and pointed his camera to the Octopus monster causing havoc in the city, without any sign of precaution, he pressed the shutter button.

Apparently, he was spotted by the giant sea creature.

And it doesn’t like to be  **_ captured _ ** .

Nino was sipping his morning coffee when his phone chimed a familiar ringtone, he picked it up right away, “Hell-”

“NINOOO!” Ohno yelled through the phone, “NINO IT’S CHASIIIIIINGG MEEEE”

“HELP! NINO HELP!”

Nino is silent for a while before breaking into a fit of laughter

“DON’T LAUGH! IT’S COMING REALLY FAST!!!!”

Nino calmed down finally, “Just open your evacuation plan App! They’ll give you directions-”, 

“I CAN’T THINK! NINO, HELP PLEASE!”

Nino opened a map of the city through his computer, “You didn’t disable your location settings right?”, 

“YOU DIDN’T TEACH ME HOW!”, 

“Alright calm down, Oh-chan,” Nino said while typing something on his computer

“NINOOO! IT’S RUNNING REALLY FAST!!!”

“Okay! I got you! Just follow my instructions!”

Nino guided Ohno on when to turn and where to hide to catch a breath, Ohno followed Nino’s instruction carefully and the next thing he knew, there was no big giant octopus running towards him any longer.

“Okay, just take a sharp turn right here! It’s a bit of a tight fit, but I think you can go through”, Nino said

“Thanks, Nino! I’ll see you soon.”

Ohno turned at the narrow alleyway. It was located between two large walls, a really tight fit, as Nino mentioned. He positioned himself and faced a wall, on his hand he was keeping his phone to his ear, the other arm planted on the same wall while his back pressed into the other wall. He began step after step carefully until he felt a small, slimy tentacle circle its way onto his foot.

“Nino! A tentacle just circled my foot. How is that possible? Can octopus stretch their legs like this?” Ohno whispered into his phone, “Well Octopus shouldn’t be on land, to begin with...just get off the damn phone and crawl for your dear life!” Nino cut off the line and Ohno moved as fast as he could between the two walls. 

Struggled with the tentacle pulling him into another direction. As it felt like forever, Ohno reached the end of the very narrow alley and braced himself on a side of the building to try and pry his foot free. The tentacle also kept on pulling him. Felt like he won't have any more energy left after the running and the horizontal crawling, Ohno was about to give up when

** TWACK! **

The tugging on his foot stopped as a portion of the tentacle slithered away back into the alleyway. Ohno opened his eyes to see Nino crouching down and holding a brick that was once used to weaken the tentacle.

Ohno was confused about how Nino got to him so fast when he turned around and found that he was at the back entrance of his office building. Looking at his watch he looked at Nino with a pleasant smile, he will arrive at work on time today.

Ohno followed Nino to the office building. To his surprise, their floor is quite dark except for an occupied section here and there. Ohno sat down on his chair and took a huge breath.

Nino handed him a folded tee, Ohno faced his coworker. Nino nudged at his attire, dirtied and scratched all over the place, possibly from the running and the crawl he did earlier. Ohno spread out the tee to reveal a simple black t-shirt with a white text right in the middle

「 I'll manage」

Ohno turned to Nino, who met his eyes and smirked.

"Ninomiya Kazunari, you are one genius bastard," Ohno said, changing his tattered shirt into the clothes Nino gave him, "I know, I know" Nino replied.

Turns out people were evacuating or prolonging their commute due to the monster attack this morning. And soon enough, people started to arrive at the office and began to work.

Ohno was doing some work when he contemplated the world they all lived in now. He looked at his coworkers to see that some had unruly hair or messy attire, but it wasn’t a problem anymore. Somehow there’s a day without monsters before it starts appearing everywhere. And with monsters, some humans wearing justice on their sleeves arrived too, promising to keep the citizens and city safe from the monsters. But, that was no concern for Ohno. As he is one of the few normal people who lived among these monsters. Not to fight them, but to keep himself alive.

Ohno filed the copies he just made and handed them over to his boss; he looked again at his surroundings to see people chatting worriedly on their phone, and some were tending their minor wounds poorly, some didn’t show up to work, either scared or died on the way. It’s sad really, that this is the world he’s living in now.

Ohno sat down on his chair looking dejected and shook his mouse to turn on his computer. He was greeted by a serene landscape as his random lock screen. The wide blue sky, mountains and forests, and river looking very appealing right now. Ohno smiled sincerely, wishing that he can be surrounded by the calming scenery, without having to worry about monster attacks or running, or evacuating. After quite a while, he unlocked the computer and continued working.

Ohno stretched his arms and back and saw that it was almost lunchtime. He turned to Nino who sat beside him, concentrating. Ohno tapped Nino’s soft cheeks for some time until the younger male faced him.

“It’s Friday. I want to try the sweet shop at the Plaza” Ohno said with a pout

Nino paused his work and slouched on his chair, “Hmm”

“I will treat you”

Nino perked up immediately, “Your words, not mine” Nino nodded his head and smiled at Ohno who mimicked his nodding and smile.

“Alright. Let me finish this then we’ll go?”

The pair soon found themselves on the road to the Plaza when Ohno pointed at the ATM at the nearby bank, he explained that he would like to withdraw some cash. But he was stopped by a police officer wearing complete SWAT gear

“Sorry, sir. I might have to ask you to leave the premises. We are undergoing a negotiation with the robber as we speak”

Ohno sighed, looked at Nino with a pout. Nino chuckled and circle his hand around Ohno’s shoulder,

“It’s okay, Oh-chan. They would accept card there”

And with that, Ohno and Nino made their way to the plaza.

Once they reached the Plaza, the place was lively. Being an open green space between huge office buildings has its perk. There’s an open area with live music, and in the center of it was a big fountain. Ohno searched the perimeter when he spotted the sign for the sweet shop he mentioned, he grasped Nino’s arm and pulled him right in the direction of the shop.

Just as they made their way, something roared on top of the fountain; preventing them from taking another step. The other patrons surrounding the fountain also stopped what they were doing and took a step back. That something-or someone roared again and pulled a weird weapon from his back and pointed it at the people. Everybody held their hands upright as on cue.

“Maybe it’s part of a show?” Ohno whispered to Nino, leaning his body towards him. Just as soon as he said that the thing zapped someone with his ray gun and the guy dissolved into nothing. And with that, people started to turn away, running to safety, screaming; the monster continued to zap people with his ray while roaring once again.

Nino and Ohno were quick to get out of the situation before they were trapped or worse, zapped. Once they were a few meters outside the Plaza, they rested for a while to catch their breath.

“Still think it was part of a show?” Nino asked between breaths, Ohno shook his head slowly while muttering sadly, “But I want the strawberry tart”

Ohno and Nino looked again at the Plaza where they can still hear people scream and zapping noises from the ray gun. On the corner of his eye, Ohno recognized someone running towards the plaza

“Aiba-Kun!” the figure turned, waving back to Ohno

“Ohno-kun! So good to see you! Ah, your friend too!”

“Aiba-Kun, what are you doing here?! Don’t go to the plaza! There’s a big monster zapping people to dust!”

Aiba waved his hand frantically but Nino noticed the panic in his words “No! No! I was here because a client wanted a delivery!”

“The client wanted a napkin to be delivered?” Nino asked as he noticed a green cloth in Aiba’s hands, Aiba looked at his hands and hide them behind his back,

“Nino! Aiba’s family owns a Chinese restaurant. Remember the buns I told you about...BUNS! Oh, god! I forgot about the buns!”

“It’s okay, Ohno-kun! I’ll have to hurry, then...Take care!” Aiba dashed quickly, almost avoiding the pair altogether.

“He’s quite funny,” Nino said, “Well, I still have some spare change in my pocket, so it’s Ramen again today, Oh-chan”

Ohno grunted.

“But no added toppings other than green onions!”

Ohno groaned. Then the two workers head over to their frequent ramen shop.

The ramen shop they went to was a small shop in a small alley. It wasn’t as crowded as usual since the lunch rush hour is over, so it’s not hard for Ohno and Nino to find a good table to lean into while they wait for their ramen. Ohno noticed a red mark circling Nino’s wrist, he pulled the cuffs of Nino’s shirt to reveal red thick marks on his wrist

“New kink?” Ohno asked,

“Huh? No. Just a new strap he wants to try out”

“By…” Ohno teased

“What? No! I mean, I wish...but no. He tied me to a chair for a while, I got bored, freed myself, and left” Nino explained. Ohno cooed and Nino shoved him lightly.

Ohno wanted to ask again but their food came. So they indulge themselves in the familiar food without another word exchanged. Nino paid for the meal as promised.

Both walked to their office, on the way back they stopped in front of an electronic shop broadcasting what appeared to be an article of increased monster attacks in the last few months, and how it had become the magnet for spandex-wearing wannabe superhero who shouted about justice and promised the citizen that they will keep them save. Nino tsked and folded his arms 

“Well work-life nor love life are going anywhere with these attacks every day”

Ohno suddenly remembered and nudged Nino slightly with his elbow, “Want to go somewhere?”

“Where?”, “Where there are no monster attacks”

Nino scoffed, “In this day and age? Is there even such a place?” Nino asked skeptically, but Ohno looked determined

“I know a place!”

Nino turned around to walk back to the office, Ohno followed behind him closely.

“I do! I’m not lying!”

“Well, maybe you should take me there some...day” Nino paused between his lines as he saw their office building was destroyed. Papers are thrown away everywhere and there’re police lines and firefighters in the area. It looked like a scene in the movie, hard to accept the fact that this is real life.

A figure caught up to them,

“Ninomiya-san! Ohno-san! Thank god I found you!” It’s Matsumoto Jun, from the HR Department, “Well, as you can see the building is damaged. So work is canceled for the day”

“That is more than DAMAGED! It’s DESTROYED!” Ohno yelled,

Matsumoto glanced back at the building and again at the two men in front of him.

“Yes. Hence, work is canceled. See you on Monday and have a great weekend ahead”

And with that, he left to go and look for other employees to deliver them the news. Ohno and Nino stood there looking dumbfounded. 

“Um…” Nino tried to break the silence between the two, “Your place with no monster attacks, can I still come?”, he paused “I need some sort of tranquility right now”

Ohno nodded, took Nino’s hand, and pulled him away from the more-than-damaged office building.

“Let’s go right now!”

A few hours later, they found themselves sitting together on a train. Both have enough time to get home and pack for their weekend trip. Ohno handed their ticket to be checked by the conductor, while Nino looked at his phone uneasy.

One look from Ohno seemed to wake Nino up from his trance,

“Well, I didn’t just leave him that day. I also left him a message. I said that he can call me whenever he found a stronger strap to tie me”

Ohno pointed at Nino’s phone, “And he hasn’t called you since?”

Nino shook his head, “He called, He messaged me. I just don’t open them”

“How did you leave then?” Ohno asked, curiosity on the peak.

“I told you, I freed myself.” 

“And he didn’t see you come out?”

Nino let out a big sigh, “He’s always so busy. I didn’t even know if he’s there when I left!” The phone in his hand buzzed again, notifying them that a message was received, possibly from the man they were talking about. Ohno reached for the phone and took it from Nino’s hand.

“Well this weekend, let’s not think about monsters or boyfriends”

Nino smiled and Ohno returned it. Nino reached for his duffel bag that he kept below the seat in front of him and took out a warm blanket fit for both of them. He draped another end to fit Ohno and wrapped one end to cover himself. Nino leaned back to make himself comfortable and rest his head on Ohno’s shoulder,

“Thanks, Oh-chan. You’re the best!”

Ohno smiled and tucked Nino in while patting his friend to sleep.

After a little while, Ohno was pissed at the constant buzzing of Nino’s phone. He quickly opened the message and pressed the microphone on the keyboard to record a message to the guy who had been messaging Nino non-stop.

_ "I have kidnapped your boyfriend.  _

_ Stay put and never search for us.  _

_ He will be returned.  _

_ Thank you" _

Ohno waited for the voice message to be delivered and read. When the other line was showing signs to reply, Ohno quickly turned off Nino’s phone.

Ohno glanced at the window to see the sun setting and emitted an orange glow to the train interior. Ohno relaxed and leaned back to his seat before he remembered something important

_ Aiba’s bun was in his bag! He didn’t have the chance to try it! _

Ohno groaned again and slouched in his seat when he knew that it’s probably too late to turn back and grab his bag if it wasn’t already destroyed. Ohno sudden movement pulled their share blanket off of Nino’s without waking him. 

Ohno just now realized that Nino wore the same design shirt that he wore. Just in a different color, Nino’s tee is white with black letters; 「 I'll manage」. Ohno exhaled in relief and tucked the blanket on Nino once again, leaned back to his seat, and rested his head on top of Nino’s.

Ohno let sleep take him away while both are still on their way to their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Confession, this was supposed to be Ohno's birthday fic, but me being me decided to get sick and finished it last month yet doesn't get it posted until Aiba's birthday. Happy Birthday Aiba! (his fic is coming soon, tho)
> 
> There's a bit of continuation, I'll add some parts if anyone interested :)


End file.
